srpg_studiofandomcom-20200213-history
Splash Damage Plugin
Before all else, a foreword - this plugin gets its own page solely due to the sheer amount of explaining it takes to teach one to use it properly. You may download the plugin here, and it is highly recommended that you read this page thoroughly if you intend to make use of its features. Secondly, this plugin was originally made by a Japanese script-maker known as "o-to", with the intent that it be used to create area-of-effect items. It was then modified by LadyRena to add the "Use" functionality to Weapons as well, with the intent of creating Weapons that can deal area of effect damage. It is not perfect and not everything works fully; this is a work in progress. You get what you get, though if you use parameters rightly, you should not encounter any errors. With all that said, let's move on to the meat of this page, shall we? Weapon Usage In order to use a weapon's special effect, it must be the equipped weapon. This is to prevent abuse of weapon with weak specials using the stats of weapons with high power and hit. Keywords & Custom Parameters In order to begin utilizing this script, there are two phrases you need. For Items, you need to make a Custom-type item with the Keyword "OT_ItemEffectRange", without the quotes. If you wish to create a Weapon with this plugin's functions, you need to set a Custom Parameter named Splash to true - {Splash:true}, if you're unfamiliar with how they work. A warning - due to the sheer amount of Custom Parameters you will be using on each item or weapon, it is highly recommended that you set them up in the following manner, as opposed to a single long line: { Splash:true, OT_DamageType:2, OT_MinRange:3, OT_MaxRange:5, OT_EffectAnime:3,true, OT_UnitReflection:true, OT_WeaponReflection:true, IER_HitReflection:true,true, IER_Value:0, IER_HitValue:0, IER_HitAvoid:true, IER_RangeType:1, IER_RangeSpread:3, IER_EffectSpread:2, IER_EffectRangeType:1, UseText:"Lightning Strike" } This example is for a Weapon. It allows access to an alternate Use feature, which will deal Magical damage in a plus shape. It does not add any damage or accuracy by default, but it does use the damage and accuracy stats of the unit and weapon, and enemy stats are factored in to the hit rate. When used, the displayed text is not the name of the weapon, but instead is "Lightning Strike". It will display the "Thunder" effect over the central targeted unit, as well. Now let's delve in to how to use these parameters to get what you want. Damage Parameters These Custom Parameters all have to deal with damage dealing and health recovery. OT_DamageType This Parameter is expected to be set to an Integer. If you set it to 1''', you will deal '''Physical damage; Set it to 2''' for '''Magical damage, and any other number used will deal Fixed damage. If you don't set this one, it defaults to 0''', leading to Fixed damage being dealt. {OT_DamageType:2} OT_Recovery This Parameter is a '''boolean - that means it must be set to either true or false. If you set it to true, your item will heal targets instead of damaging them. Set it to false to deal damage. However, if you don't specify, it defaults to false, so you don't need to worry about it unless you're explicitly setting up a healing item or weapon effect. {OT_Recovery:true} OT_UnitReflection This Parameter is also a boolean. Set it to true to increase your weapon or item's effect by the unit's relevant stats. If not set, it defaults to false. See the next Parameter. Example: {OT_UnitReflection:true} OT_WeaponReflection This Parameter is yet another boolean. Set it true to increase damage dealt by a weapon's power. This also defaults to false. An Example: {OT_WeaponReflection:true} OT_UseDamage This Parameter is either an integer '''or a '''String. If you set it to a number, then the unit using the item or weapon will take damage equal to that number after use. It is seemingly possible to use a phrase contained in quotes to deal a percent of the unit's HP, as below, but this feature is not yet tested. If not set, it defaults to 0. {OT_UseDamage:'M(10)%'} OR {OT_UseDamage:5} IER_Value This Parameter requires an integer. '''The number you put in will be the base damage of the item or weapon effect in question. For instance, setting it to 10 will add +10 damage to an attack of the item in question. If not set, it defaults to 0. '''Example: {IER_Value:10} IER_Indifference One last boolean for this category, and then it's on to accuracy. This parameter, if it still works, makes your attacks hurt friendlies and your heals affect enemies when set to true. It defaults to false, however, so don't worry too much about it. {IER_Indifference:false} Accuracy Parameters These Custom Parameters all have to do with making sure you hit your mark, one way or another. IER_HitValue This Parameter requires an integer. The number you put in will be a percent chance for the item or weapon effect's accuracy. If not set, it defaults to 100, so be sure to set this one to what you want! Example: {IER_HitValue:50} IER_HitReflection This Parameter is unique, in that it has two booleans. Setting the first boolean to true triggers AbilityCalculator.getHit(), which adds the regular unit and weapon stats to the accuracy formula. The second boolean has been dummied out by LadyRena. When not set, both booleans default to false. Example: {IER_HitReflection:true,true} IER_HitAvoid This Parameter is another boolean, one which determines if enemy dodge chance lowers your attack's accuracy. Set it to true to do exactly that, or false to make them suffer. It defaults to false. {IER_HitAvoid:true} Range Parameters Here come the fun ones - these Custom Parameters decide the selection and hit range of your item or weapon effect. OT_MinRange This is a single integer Custom Parameter. It sets the minimum distance from the target that an item can execute its effect on. For instance, if you set it to 3, the selection zone starts 3 tiles away. Example: {OT_MinRange:3} OT_MaxRange This is a single integer Custom Parameter that sets the maximum distance you can target away from yourself. Tiles between this and the Min Range parameter can also be selected. {OT_MaxRange:5} IER_RangeType This is a single integer Custom Parameter that decides the shape of the selection zone. However, it is broken for weapons currently, and only 0 may be used for them. Otherwise, the following options are available: * Zero: A standard range grid will appear around your unit. Do note that it is slightly buggy. * One: '''A plus-shaped grid extending in the four cardinal directions will appear around your unit. No diagonal attacks! * '''Two: '''An X-Shaped grid extending diagonally will appear around your unit. However, please note that diagonal direction are currently bugged, and attack the upper-left corner of the map instead, making this selection useless. * '''Three: A combination of One and Two with a filled-in grid around the unit, depending on the range, will appear. IER_RangeSpread This is a single integer '''Custom Parameter that decides the spread of the selection zone - you can increase your item or weapon's selectable positions by increasing this one. IER_EffectRangeType This is a single '''integer Custom Parameter that decides the shape of the actual effect. You may use integers between 0 and 6 to select from the following: * Zero: The default parameter if you don't set it. A single tile is hit. * One: A Plus-shaped area is hit, centered on the cursor. * Two: A thick X-Shaped area is hit, centered on the cursor. It hits a 3x3 grid at 3, and begins taking shape at 5. * Three: A thick Plus-shaped area is hit, centered on the cursor. It grows a grid in the middle with thin limbs reaching out of the cardinal directions, from cursory testing. * Four: A Line parallel to the user will be hit, extending to the sides of the cursor. * Five: A Line running through the user will be hit, extending to both sides of them, centered on the cursor. * Six: This is supposed to be an outwardly fanning attack, but it does not appear to function properly. IER_EffectSpread This is yet another single integer Custom Parameter. It decides the spread of the actual effect - or, in other words, how many tiles it spreads over, using the selected tile as a starting point. The larger the number, the more tiles you hit. Animation Parameters IER_HitAnime This is a single integer Custom Parameter, which plays an animation when the custom attack...hits. Set the integer to the ID of the Effect you want to play. Does not seem to function properly for weapons. IER_MissAnime An optional integer parameter that plays a different animation when the custom attack misses. Without it, the default Miss animation will play. May not work with weapons. OT_EffectAnime Seems to call an animation upon item use. Works with weapons, but only plays one animation for the group targeted instead of one animation over each unit. Other Parameters These are things that the editor, LadyRena, has not messed with - she does not fully understand what some of them do and does not really want to find out the hard way. Others, she knows what they do, and simply has focused on other areas first. * OT_UseAddState - Should add a Status to the user on item use. * OT_UseDelState - Should remove a Status from the user on item use. * OT_UseDamageAnime - Might call a an animation if the user takes recoil? OT_UseDamage related? * OT_UseDelGoodAnime - ??? * OT_UseDelBadAnime - ??? * IER_AddState - Adds a Status to targets, I think. * IER_DelState - Likewise, removes a status from targets. * IER_EXPMagnification - Multiplies the amount of EXP gained for using an item. Does not apply to weapons, I don't think. * IER_DelGoodAnime - ??? * IER_DelBadAnime - ??? * IER_MapChipChangeAfter - It changes map chips on hit tiles. I'm never going to mess with this, ever.